K
The Heckler & Koch MP5 Navy, more commonly referred to as the MP5, is one of the submachine guns in the Counter-Strike series. Overview MP5 NAVY costs $1500 and was added in BETA 1.0. It uses 30-round magazines of 9mm Parabellum ammo and one of the most weapons used during gameplay. It shares ammunition with Glock 18, Elites and TMP. If using this weapon with the Glock or Elites, they will draw from one ammo supply. Due to its good accuracy and good magazine size, the MP5 is a popular weapon, and is the most popular SMG in Counter-Strike. It is generally one of the five weapons people use in competitive play, as it is perhaps the most well-rounded of the sub-machine guns and can be an excellent weapon in the hands of the right players. When held, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. Advantages * Low recoil and spread * High rate of fire * Light and cheap Disadvantages * Only effective at short and medium range * Not accurate at long range * Low damage Damage Tactics * Empty your magazine on the enemy at close range. * Aim for head at close battle. Three head shots will kill enemy at full health and helmet. * At medium range, aim for stomach and strafe left or right while firing. This will result a head shot. * Crouch and use 3 shots burst at long range. However, this weapon is not recommended for long range. * Avoid all contact with rifle users at close range. * Occasionally, a good tactic can be to simply use 2-shot bursts when aiming right at the enemy's head. * Recommended to strike down a sniper. Run toward the sniper and fire continuously. * Great for Med-Long range * Great for Zombie Mod. Counter-tactics * Use long range weaponry against its users. * Use more powerful short-range weaponry like the P90 or a Shotgun. * Use high caliber weapons like AK-47 or M4A1 to face the user. * Other SMGs can be used to out-power the MP5. * At medium range, retreat may be the best option unless you're in a group. Achievements Kill Trivia *The reload animation of the MP5 is slightly incorrect. The proper way to reload the MP5 is to open the bolt, replace the magazine, then close the bolt. The player replaces the magazine, then opens and closes the bolt. While this won't damage the gun, it is noticeably easier to place a new mag in the gun with the bolt opened. This style of reloading is commonly seen in many other games, such as Call of Duty. *In CZ and CS 1.6, the ejection port is on the same side as the cocking handle, while in reality it is on the other side. This is true for most weapons in the Counter-Strike series. *The MP5 in the German version of ''Left 4 Dead 2'' is a direct port of the Counter-Strike: Source version. * The secondary fire for the MP5 in Deleted Scenes is a flashlight. * The data file name of MP5 Navy in Counter-Strike: Source is mp5navy while in other Counter-Strike series use mp5. * The MP5 previously appeared in the original Half-Life as the "9mm AR," with a 50 round magazine and attached M203 that carries up to 10 grenades. See also *MP5 Navy image gallery External links *MP5 at Wikipedia Category:Submachine guns Category:Weapons